1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic apparatuses and processes which utilize or effect induction heating.
2. Background Information
Many industrial components and vessels are coated, painted or protectively encapsulated for somehow preventing chemical or environmental damage to physical assets, or, in some cases, to enable the items to perform their intended function.
A particularly pertinent example of a coated item which relates to the present invention is that of a rubber-lined railroad tank car, or similarly lined tank trailer for tractor trailer use and storage tanks. Caustic chemicals cannot be stored, shipped or transferred using bare metal components or containers. Therefore, metal tanks and railroad tank cars as are used to maintain or convey such chemicals are coated with thick layers of rubber and rubber-like protective materials. The same treatment is given pipes and fittings as are used in connection with transferring caustics to and from containers and conveyances.
As effective as rubber linings and coatings are in protecting the metal of the above-referenced metal items, the coatings"" service life is limited. Degradation over time, as well as physical damage (nicks, tears, etc.) require replacing the coatings, if the underlying metal is to be adequately protected. Ordinarily, such coatings cannot be patched or otherwise repaired, and the existing coating must be completely removed and replaced with a completely new coating.
Removing existing coatings from industrial coated parts is very time consuming and expensive. Preliminary tests involving the removal of approximately ⅓ of the rubber lining of a conventional railroad tank car consumed only 16 hours of labor using the system of the present invention. Conversely, this same process consumed approximately 55 worker hours when using conventional methods. In addition to time parameters, the present methods for removing such linings each present serious health and/or environmental issues. Further still, by so reducing time consumption for such major jobs as railroad tank car stripping, workers are freed to work on other projects (only one worker can strip a railcar tank in two working days, versus the usual three or four workers needed to turn around the job within normal time parameters.
One present method for removing such linings is by burning the lining through use of blow torches, which produces toxic fumes and emissions. Another method involves simply chiseling the lining away with associated worker risks, and enormous time consumption. Certain chemicals can be used to dissolve or disengage rubber linings, but this also produces toxic byproducts, and are hazardous to users, both in terms of vapors and direct physical contact. Still other methods (applicable in most cases only to small components) include hydroblasting components or freezing the components (a small fitting, etc.) and hammering the then-brittle coating to break it free. Hydroblasting involves maintenance intensive equipment, and hammering or chiseling tends to damage many components, including by gouging metal which cannot, before substantial repair, be again exposed to caustic chemicals.
It would be highly beneficial to industries involved in the use, manufacture or repair of coated metallic structures and devices to provide an apparatus and associated methodology for quickly and safely removing coatings from such structures and devices. Such a device and method would ideally be applicable to the removal of chemical-resistant rubber coatings, as well as to the removal of paints and even labeling materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for more quickly removing protective coatings and linings from metallic structures than is presently, economically feasible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for quickly disengaging protective coatings and linings from metallic structures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for quickly disengaging protective coatings and linings from metallic structures, without the use of chemical agents, open flames, or physical impacting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for quickly disengaging protective coatings and linings from metallic structures for easy removal, which method involves inductive heating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for quickly disengaging protective coatings and linings from metallic structures for easy removal, which method obviates the need for chemical stripping agents, open flames, and physical impacting of the structures in removing such coatings or linings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable induction heating apparatus which is useful in disengaging protective coatings and linings from metallic structures for easy removal.
In satisfaction of the above objects, the present invention provides a portable stripping head induction heating apparatus and associated method of use thereof which apparatus and method is useful in heating metallic components to which protective coatings or linings are applied for enabling their easy removal. The apparatus as described herein has use in situations where conventional induction furnaces would have no possible use, in many cases, because the item to be xe2x80x9cstrippedxe2x80x9d cannot be placed within an induction oven. The portability of the stripping head portion of the system described herein enables the use of induction heating for coatings and linings removal in contexts never before realized or practiced in the relevant industries.
Through use of the presently described apparatus and associated methods, the present inventor has successfully reduced the worker hours to strip approximately ⅓ of a railroad tank car from over 50 hours to 16 hours. Small metal fittings which required two hours or more to hand strip have been stripped in six minutes using the present Inventor""s apparatus and method. Comparable reductions and worker hours have been realized in stripping operations of other metallic, coated or lined items or surfaces.
The cost savings alone from use of the present invention by the chemical industry (chemical transporters in particular) will easily exceeds millions of dollars each year. In addition, workers who use the present method and equipment in lieu of chemical, open flame, or physical impact methods will be spared health and safety hazards.
The present equipment and methods may be simple, but they are certainly not obvious, else industry would already be enjoying the astounding benefits.